


Stay With Me

by simonspeaks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Again, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Time Travel AU, coc 2017, they have twin girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: based off of the prompt: time travel au





	Stay With Me

I race down the cold, white halls of the hospital. Slamming the door of a small closet full of bleach and mops, I sink to the tiled floor  
・+・  
I find myself outside Miss Possibelf’s classroom leaning right next to the door. Simon is on my left. I can feel his aura, sweet and brown.  
“I hate you!” I hear from inside the classroom. Ah, yep, that’s me.  
“Well I hate you more!”  
“I hate you mo-”  
Miss Possibelf’s sharp voice cuts through my younger self’s word. “Simon and Baz, for the love of magick, sit down and don’t argue in my class!”  
I remember this. When days were easy, and the only annoyance was my roommate.  
・・・  
Young Me is shouting at Young Simon. “Do it, Snow. Do it. Fucking unleash. Now.” He shoots spells at the chimera from behind a large boulder.  
“I can’t, it doesn’t work like that.” He hollers back at Young Me.  
“It bloody well does.” He yells more spells at the chimera who doesn’t seem to falter.   
Wow, Young Me was a prick. Right, Simon? Also, sorry for yelling at you so much. I ghost my fingers over his. “I love you,” I whisper.  
・・・  
“Snow. I think I could cast a sonnet right now.” I hear my 8th-year self say. I’m back in our room, laying on my stomach, my head resting on my hands, staring at the two boys on my old bed facing each other.  
“Show me.” Says Simon, his hand in Young Baz’s.  _Remember that, Snow? That was the first time we ever held hands._

 **“Twinkle, twinkle little star!”**  I look up at the ceiling, which is quickly becoming so much more.  **“Up above the world so high!”** The whole room transforms into space, with stars surrounding us in every direction. Time seems to slow as I stare at the sky and the two boys on my old bed.

_Remember how I accidentally made a new spell, Snow? We used to use it all the time to make the real world go away. Nobody but you, Penny, and I know about it. I suppose I should share it, but it’s ours, and maybe it should stay that way._

・・・

Simon Snow couldn’t dance. Crowley, he still can’t dance, no matter how much I try to teach him. It’s a constant battle, especially with the slower songs where we’re stuck in place. Those are my favorite. Where we create our own bubble of conversation. Also, when it’s less likely for Snow to knock something over. We haven’t danced like that in years, Snow.

“They’ll know that we’re gay.”

“There go my job prospects, what will my family say?” Young Simon says. If only he knew what his future family would say. Our two girls don’t mind, they just keep playing with their Legos and dolls. _Remember when we went to the Normal adoption centre and they were scared of me? They thought I was evil, but they went right up to you, all giggles and smiles. That’s how we knew they were the ones. Your husband doesn’t mind either, in fact, I wouldn’t have it any other way._

Snow huffs. “Baz, you’re actually, literally the only thing I have to lose. So as long as doing gay stuff in public doesn’t make you hate me, I don’t care.”

Nothing could ever make me hate you.

・+・

Simon Snow Grimm-Pitch is dead.

I want to curl up into a ball and actually use my fire magick for something useful.

A life without Snow seems worthless, like there’s nothing to live for.

The girls. Our children-or mine now, I suppose, but they’ll always truly be ours. Their smiles and laughs are just like yours, Simon. We’ve had them since they were one, and they’re both headed into 3rd grade this fall. It’s crazy how fast time passes.

I have to make sure the twins are alright. Leaping to my feet I race back from whence I came, the closet left far behind with tears streaming down my face.

_I love you, Simon Snow, and I miss you._


End file.
